A New Goal
by HazamaYuukiTerumi96
Summary: Naruto always wanted a friend what happens a he finally gets his wish. (Bad summary I know) slight Blazblue crossover
1. Friends

**Hi there, HazamaYuukiTerumi96 here**

**I'm not good at introductions but I just thought how would it would be to make this fic but anyways here it goes.**

**I don't own Naruto or it's character's except my oc Yuuki **

**Chapter 1 - New Friend**

**Konoha Park**

The kids were having fun enjoying each other's company without a care in the world all expect one kid. Sitting far on the balcony was a child. This child was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. Now way would he be by himself you ask because he is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the same one the attacked to village six years ago. The end of that resulted in Naruto being treated like the fox itself see him as a demon. Naruto wore a orange jacket along with a blue shirt with green pants and black sandals.

_'I don't get it. Why doesn't nobody like me I never did anything bad to them.'_ Naruto thought. After that thought he was going to leave but someone called out to him

"Hey where are going!?" The boy called out.

Naruto turned to see a boy the same age him. This boy had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a black civilian shirt with gray pants and blue sandals.

"Where are you going aren't you gonna play with the other kids?" The boy asked

"Uh no I was just heading home." Naruto said

"Why? You don't look like you were having fun." The boy said.

"Well let's just say I'm not well like by others." Naruto said. With that said Naruto was about until the boy stopped him.

"Wait! What your name?" The boy asked just to make sure if he met him again.

"Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours." Naruto asked

"It's Yuuki, Nanaya Yuuki I hope we meet again." The boy now known a Yuuki said.

With that said they went their separate ways with different thought in mind.

'So that Naruto Uzumaki he's not that bad as everyone says he is. Well it good to at least befriend him he seem like a nice guy.' Yuuki thought will going home.

_'Did I finally make a new friend after all this time? I can now have someone to call a friend.'_ Naruto now with a happy thought of having a friend. '_I can't wait to tell the old man about this.' _With that he went home.

**End**

**So how was it was it good, bad let me know about it in the review **

**I'm thinking about the pairing so I'll have to voting**

**NaruXHina**

**NaruXKari**

**NaruXTema**

**And**

** YuuXIno**

**YuuXKur**

**YuuXTen**


	2. Preparations

**Chapter 2 - Preparations**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Bijū/spirit talking"**

"_**Bijū/spirit thinking"**_

(Six Months Later)

"So your going to the academy too huh?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yeah figured you need someone by your side when shit hits the fan. Trust me you'll need me." Said Yuuki

It's been six months since Naruto and Yuuki met. Ever since that day you pretty much call them best friends. But then as the days passed Naruto has been wondering why Yuuki would keep his eyes closed. At first he thought it was allergies but he thinks it's more then that, he never really questioned it because Yuuki can walk around perfectly.

"You do realize that we probably won't be put on the same team right?" Said Naruto.

Yuuki didn't protest about it any further because they didn't really need to worry about it for the next 3 years.

"Anyway I have another reason for going to the academy too." Said Yuuki in a grim voice

"I told you Yuuki you don't need to find "that man" I'm fine with you here" said a woman in a worried voice.

"I'm not gonna bring him back mom. I just want to know why he left in the first, what was so important that he had to leave!" Yelled Yuuki. His intentions were just as he just want to ask a question to his "father" and maybe punch him.

"Naruto-kun can you please watch him I don't want Yuu-kun to get hurt." Said the woman

"Don't worry Trinity-san I'll watch over your son. He's been there for me so I'll be there for him." Said Naruto with his usual foxy grin.

When Naruto met Trinity for the first time he never thought this woman would be the nicest person that he will ever meet.

"Thank You"

"I'm leaving now. Got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok see you later Naruto!" Said Yuuki

"Now then what's a way to present myself I'm sure as he'll not gonna wear this 'kill me now' jumpsuit. ...I got the perfect idea. Said Naruto before he bumped into someone. The boy looked liked a year older then him. He had white spikey hair and green and red eyes.

"Hey watch where going punk!" Said the white-haired boy.

"Sorry Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Apologized Naruto

"Well make sure it don't happen again" Said the white haired as he walked away.

"Sheesh talk about grumpy while off I go." Said Naruto

**End**

**I bet you can guess who he ran into.**


End file.
